Le Premier Jour de Décembre
by Onyr Wilde
Summary: Toute l'école est impatiente, y compris Drago Malfoy qui ne sait pas ce que lui réserve son meilleur ami pour cette semaine inoubliable ! Toute l'école est impatiente, y compris Harry Potter qui voulait juste passer une semaine tranquille... Découvrez des personnages OOC, un humour qui part en vrille, et laissez-vous emporter dans le tourbillon fou de la Semaine des Merveilles !
1. Le début

Hellow ! Je commence ici ma première longue fanfic, et elle portera sur Harry Potter ! J'avoue être un peu émue, c'est un fandom que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, et c'est ma première sérieuse histoire…enfin j'espère qu'elle plaira à quelques gens :)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à son auteure J.K Rowling, cette histoire n'est que pure spéculation et ne me rapporte aucune rémunération.

Warning : rien d'explicite pour le moment mais je ne vous cache pas que cette histoire sera très probablement classée M.

Correctrice : ma chère **Divenah** , toujours enthousiaste ! Merci choupette !

 _Le Premier Jour de Décembre_

 **Prologue**

Il y avait un jour, à Poudlard, qui était un bien étrange jour. Plus que de raison, quand approchait ce jour précis, les esprits des élèves se mettaient à vagabonder en cours, battant la campagne gelée avec une telle ardeur que Minerva McGonagall elle-même, celle que le commun des mortel surnommait la Pince de Fer (du fait qu'elle était pincée au possible, plus que la bibliothécaire, et pinçait n'importe qui se permettait de bailler aux corneilles dans son cours) avait abandonné la dure tâche qu'était celle de se faire respecter.

Et pourquoi, me direz-vous, les étudiants Poudlardiens se permettaient-ils une telle divergence ? Mais, parce que c'était le premier jour de Décembre pardi ! C'était la date la plus attendue de tous tout au long de l'année ! Et pour cause, l'événement particulier qu'inaugurait ce jour portait le nom très révéré de Semaine des Merveilles de Poudlard.

C'était une longue et gigantesque cérémonie de sept jours au cours de laquelle une ribambelle d'élèves présentait une ribambelle de numéros tous plus surprenants et plaisants les uns que les autres. Les cours étaient donc annulés pour cette semaine si spéciale, et les couloirs de l'école se voyaient complètement transformés en une joyeuse fête où chaque participant donnait à voir son spectacle, inscrit dans le programme.

Tous les soirs, les élèves assistaient à des représentations sur la grande scène montée dans la Grande Salle, et votaient pour leur spectacle favori. Le numéro qui remportait le plus de votes passait, les autres étant éliminés, et le nombre de concurrents se réduisait ainsi au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la semaine.

Et le dernier jour, lorsqu'il ne restait que très peu de concurrents en lice, les élèves spectateurs pouvaient aisément tous les voir et ainsi les jauger pour la finale, à sept heures précise. Là, après le spectacle et les votes rituels, Dumbledore en personne montait sur scène et annonçait le grand gagnant, qui remportait alors un magnifique prix et avait l'honneur d'ouvrir le Fantastiquement Magnifique Grand Bal de Fin de Semaine des Merveilles de Poudlard (visiblement, Dumbledore apprécie les noms pompeux à rallonge, et l'auteure n'y est pour rien dans ce choix donc évitez les représailles merci !). Les deuxième et troisième gagnants étaient aussi récompensés, dans la grande mansuétude des gallions du directeur.

Ben oui, plus de sous, plus de deuxième et troisième gagnant ça va de soi.

C'était donc toujours un grand moment dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, et encore davantage maintenant que la guerre avait pris fin et que tous aspiraient à la paix et aux réjouissances. Et de ce fait, c'était donc un jour très attendu par Harry Potter et sa bande d'amis, qui en avaient plus qu'assez de courir après des babioles démoniaques en se cachant dans des forêts et des villages miteux, et avaient bien l'intention de passer une semaine tranquille au milieu de leur huitième année d'étude.

C'était un jour très attendu également par Drago Malfoy et sa clique de voyous, mais pour des raisons moins nobles que la tranquillité et l'amusement, non non, ces notions étaient bien trop innocentes pour eux ! Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir agonir les plus petits participants d'insultes, de railleries, et surtout de ridiculiser les pauvres perdants des premiers jours. Mais en deçà de ces desseins bêtes et méchants, il y avait toute une organisation clandestine à base de paris, de complots, de tricheurs et autres bookmakers.

Et bien évidemment, le souverain des Serpentards était le caïd proclamé de cette organisation turgescente, s'en mettant plein les poches grâce à elle.

Ils attendaient donc le premier décembre avec une fébrilité impatiente loin d'être feinte, et parlaient à présent avec animation, réunis dans leur Salle Commune.

«Vous saviez qu'Elora Dane participait ? Ricana Pansy Parkinson, vautrée dans le canapé. La pauvre on n'aura même pas besoin de la ridiculiser, elle le fera bien toute seule ! »

« C'est la grosse boutonneuse de Gryffondor ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était grillé les sourcils en tentant un Wingardium Leviosa, » renchérit Blaise Zabini qui se prélassait dans un fauteuil non-loin de la cheminée.

« Oui, et il paraît qu'elle a demandé à Kay Winston de sortir avec elle. Sauf qu'il est avec Meline Eisenhower, de Serpentard ! »

« J'imagine qu'elle a très payé cher cet affront. » Intervint Daphné Greengrass, assise à côté de Pansy. « Meline est très jalouse, et aussi machiavélique qu'il se doit. »

« Tout juste, » continua Pansy, « personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'elle a fait, mais apparemment Mme Pomfresh cherche encore le contre-sort à ses furoncles et à ses dents de sanglier. »

Pansy Blaise et Daphné partirent d'un fou rire incontrôlable, sous le regard mi-moqueur mi-ennuyé de leur Prince et ami, le grand et Serpentardesque Drago Malfoy qui trônait sur le meilleur fauteuil de la Salle Commune. Il croisa les jambes et appuya sa tête sur son poing, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les vitupérations de ses amis sur les parias de l'école. La Salle Commune de Serpentard était réputée pour être la meilleure mine à potins de tout Poudlard, et ces quatre-là étaient les mineurs en chef qui creusaient à la recherche de la moindre pépite à diffuser partout dans l'école.

Mais les pensées de Drago Malfoy étaient pour l'heure bien loin des ragots alléchants qui faisaient ordinairement son plaisir. Non, actuellement, il pensait au premier jour de décembre qui approchait, et à ce qui arriverait ce jour-là. Vous vous demandez ce qui arriverait ce jour-là n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, il se trouvait que, chaque année, lors de la Semaine des Merveilles, Blaise et lui avaient un rituel.

Ce rituel consistait en un gage que chacun donnait à l'autre, et qu'ils devaient accomplir lors de la semaine. Et ça pouvait aller parfois trèèèèèès loin. L'année passée, par exemple, Drago avait dû séduire sept filles, une par jour, et ainsi se faire offrir sept cadeaux précieux, et Blaise avait dû faire un streap-tease par soir pour réunir une somme précise d'argent – à savoir cent gallions d'or.

Drago Malfoy réfléchissait donc à ce qu'il pourrait donner à son ami comme gage, et qui repousserait la limite de la décence. Rien n'était trop beau pour son très cher Blaise. Et il cogitait, engoncé dans la douce chaleur de l'âtre et de son fauteuil, regardant d'un œil vitreux sa chère clique rassemblée autour de lui. Il promena un regard absent sur Pansy et Daphné – qui discréditaient à présent Kajsa Magnusson – et songea qu'elles étaient tranquilles, elles, à ne pas avoir de gage emmerdant à subir pendant une semaine…

« OUAIS ! FOUND IT ! » Hurla-t-il en jaillissant du fauteuil comme une fontaine diaphane. « Je l'ai Pansy, je l'ai ! » Cria-t-il à une Parkinson médusée de se voir saisie et embrassée sur les deux joues. Il se tourna vers Blaise qui, souriant, un brin moqueur, le regardait s'égosiller.

« T'as trouvé ton gage Drago ? J'ai un peu peur là, » dit-il, l'air pas effrayé pour deux sous.

« Et pourquoi as-tu peur Zabini ? Tu sais bien que moi, ton plus fidèle ami, je n'irai jamais jusqu'à repousser les limites de la décence pour un stupide gage ! » Fit Drago d'une voix théâtrale, prenant la pose.

« Eh ben si justement, sale blond teigneux ! M'enfin tu vas vite déchanter quand tu vas entendre le mien… »

« C'est quoi Blaise ? Dit-le ! » Demanda le blond d'un ton impérieux de gamin pourri gâté.

« Hé t'as qu'à attendre trois jours sale gosse ! »

« Gryffondor attardé ! »

« Vieille chèvre décolorée ! »

« Chimpanzé mal baisé ! »

Pansy et Daphné, rejointes par Meline Eisenhower, contemplaient l'échange avec un mélange d'amusement et d'incrédulité. Ces deux là avaient beau être les mecs les plus en vue de l'école, ils n'en restaient pas moins d'une immaturité déconcertante.

Enfin, pensa Meline avec conviction, ils étaient toujours moins débiles que ces horribles Gryffondor, en particulier cette sale teigne d'Elora.

Et pendant ce temps, dans le joyeux monde des Gryffondors…

C'était une Hermione Granger fatiguée qui consolait en vain une Elora inconsolable. Elle songea très sérieusement d'ailleurs à renommer celle-ci Marie-Madeleine, juste pour la blague.

« Kay est amoureux Elo, » répéta Hermione pour la millième fois au moins en une heure, « il ne va pas trahir sa copine, tu peux le comprendre non ? »

« NOOOOOON ! Herm, sa copine c'est une méchante fiiiiiiille ! » Répliqua Madel…Elora, « c'est une horrible manipulatrice de Serpentaaaaaaard ! BWAAAAAAAAH ! »

Hermione soupira en voyant son amie s'effondre en hoquetant sur son lit, et comprit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire là. Elle décida en se levant d'aller rejoindre Ron et Harry en bas. Eux étaient moins bruyants.


	2. Le gage

Et voici enfin le premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Et n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont seule source de joie et de bonheur en ce bas-monde !

 _Le Premier jour de Décembre_

 **Chapitre premier**

Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs avec des gestes lents, un peu amorphes alors que la chaleur ambiante ralentissait leurs mouvements et alourdissaient leurs membres.

« Echec et mat », baragouina le roux en enfournant une chocogrenouille. Harry renversa son roi avec un soupir, peu surpris de l'issue de la partie, et tourna la tête vers l'entrée du dortoir des filles. Les bribes de sanglots qui s'en échappaient avaient atteint un niveau sonore tout juste acceptable.

Hermione émergea de l'escalier, un livre sous le bras et un air de profond agacement sur le visage. Ron retint un petit ricanement, et se contenta sagement de demander comment allait Elora.

« Elle continue de soupirer après ce stupide Kay Winston. C'est peine perdue je pense, elle ne veut même pas se rendre compte qu'il est assez bête pour sortir avec une fille détestable ! »

« C'est qui la «fille détestable» ? Elle est si horrible que ça ? » Demanda Ron qui s'amusait follement à regarder Hermione vitupérer sur des histoires de ragots.

Cela lui donnait l'air plus… normal. Il se rassurait en somme, en se disant que sa chère petite-amie pouvait être une fille comme les autres parfois, et pas une espèce de… comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Un trobo ou quelque chose comme ça, une de ces « machine » moldue qui agissait comme les humains.

Il regardait donc Hermione parler, sans l'écouter bien sûr, mais ce fut une question de sa part qui le sortit de ses rêveries.

« Vous comptez faire quelque chose pour la Semaine des Merveilles ? »

« Moi non, mais il paraît que Fred et Georges ont prévu quelque chose de grandiose ! » Fit Harry avec enthousiasme, vivement approuvé par Ron. En même temps, ils n'auraient pas dû être surpris que les jumeaux ne préparent quelque mirifique spectacle.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter en gentils Gryffondor de la folle semaine à venir, et allèrent se coucher sagement sans se préoccuper de ce qui se tramait chez leurs ennemis jurés. Comment auraient-ils pu même s'en douter ?

OoO

Le matin de l'avant-veille du premier décembre, le dortoir des Serpentards de huitième année fut témoin d'une scène bien singulière.

« Blaise, dis-moi ! »

« Nan ! Lâche ma jambe Dray ! »

« Je te lâcherai quand tu m'auras dit ! En attendant, je reste ! »

« Arrête d'insister Drago Abraxas Malfoy, je ne te dirai rien ! Tu le sauras demain, comme d'habitude ! »

Mais Drago tenait fermement Blaise, et n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner si facilement. Il s'accrocherait à lui la journée et la nuit entières s'il le fallait ! Et il le faudrait très probablement, étant donné l'aura de mystère que son ami persistait à faire planer autour du gage qu'il avait concocté pour le blond. Et il l'avait tellement nargué avec ça que le blond susnommé s'était levé avec une seule idée en tête :

« CRACHE LE MORCEAU BLAISE ! Ou c'est moi qui te le fais cracher et ça sera beaucoup plus douloureux comme ça ! »

« Tu m'fais pas peur espèce de shampoing sur pattes ! » Répliqua le courageux et stupide Blaise. Stupide ? Evidemment puisqu'il ne put éviter l'attaque féroce et mordante de Drago.

« AÏEUH DRAY ! Pas les dents on a dit ! »

« On n'a rien dit du tout ! Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir, toi ! » Et il s'apprêtait à repartir à l'attaque quand Blaise s'effondra sur son lit et leva les bras en signe de reddition.

« J'abandonne ! C'est bon sale monstre monochrome t'as gagné, je vais te dire ton foutu gage ! » Dit-il alors que Drago se fendait d'un immense sourire tout en blancheur. Il s'installa face à Blaise sur le lit et croisa les jambes, le dos bien droit, plus que prêt à recevoir sa pénitence annuelle.

« Bon. Tu vas devoir draguer quelqu'un. Tu n'as évidemment que les sept jours de la Semaine des Merveilles pour séduire cette personne, et tu devras, le tout dernier jour, embrasser cette personne. Il faudra bien sûr qu'elle soit consentante, et qu'elle apprécie, et tu devras rapporter une preuve de ce baiser. »

Drago fronça un instant les sourcils. Cette tâche lui semblait bien facile en comparaison de toutes les autres qu'il avait dû effectuer ces sept dernières années, et ceci ajouté au fait qu'il était un véritable tombeur…tout cela sentait le piège.

Et il avait bien flairé, car Blaise n'avait pas terminé :

« Cette personne ne sera pas choisie par toi aléatoirement dans la foule de Poudlard bien entendu, ce sera une cible désignée par mes soins au préalable. Et comme tu sais que je suis prévoyant… »

« …tu l'as déjà repérée et choisie. » Termina Drago dans un grommellement. Blaise esquissa un petit sourire narquois.

« C'est ça. Et donc cette personne c'est… »

« PAS LE GEL DOUCHE MAMAN ! » Hurla soudainement une voix. Blaise et Drago tournèrent si vite la tête que leurs cervicales craquèrent, et aperçurent Goyle qui se battait avec ses draps contre des ennemis imaginaires. Ils se regardèrent, s'échangèrent un coup d'œil blasé, soupirèrent de concert et sourirent en même temps. Puis Drago redevint sérieux, brutalement.

« Alors c'est qui ? » Demanda-t-il, fébrile.

« Dray…promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver, d'accepter les termes du contrat, et de ne pas me tuer. Surtout de ne pas me tuer. »

« Blaise. Qui. Je. Vais. Devoir. Séduire. Réponds. » Répondit le blond d'un air dangereux. Son ami inspira à fond, et se lança.

« Drago Malfoy, » commença-t-il, « lors de cette Semaine des Merveilles, du premier jour de décembre au septième jour, tu devras te débrouiller pour séduire Harry Potter. »

OoO

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Harry en relevant une tête ébouriffée de sommeil. Il se tourna vers Ron qui ronflait, évidemment, de même que les autres occupants du dortoir. Le brun vérifia l'heure – sept heures du matin – et grogna en écrasant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il ne put cependant fermer l'œil, réfléchissant au bruit qu'il avait entendu, comme une sorte d'explosion venue des tréfonds du château…

Plus tard, il en parla à Ron et Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la bibliothèque.

« Bah, » fit la brune sans lever les yeux de son manuel avancé de sorts niveau ASPIC, « les Serpentards ont sans doute encore fait des bêtises. »

« Mais, » objecta Ron, très concentré à essayer de faire voler sa plume le plus longtemps possible, « d'habitude on ne les entend pas. Harry a raison, c'est un peu louche quand… »

BLAM.

Ils furent interrompu par l'ouverture fracassante de la porte et l'irruption d'un Blaise égaré à l'air terrifié, suivit de près par un Malfoy qui ressemblait à un pur démon vomi des Limbes profondes.

« BLAISE ! » Hurla l'apparition, au mépris de la règle d'or de la bibliothèque, « REVIENS ICI QUE JE T'ÉTRIPE, MISÉRABLE CLOPORTE INSIGNIFIANT ! »

Il se rua à la suite de son… ami, qui s'était réfugié derrière la table de Harry et ses amis. Celle-ci étant entourée de solides et hautes étagères et occupée par trois vaillants et loyaux Gryffondors, elle faisait ainsi obstacle à la furie blonde. Cette dernière s'arrêta devant la table en question, furibonde et les cheveux en bataille.

Harry jeta un regard à Drago, à mi-chemin entre la consternation et la moquerie, et se posa en médiateur.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu es possédé à vouloir tuer ton pote comme ça ! »

« Dégage Potter, » répondit le blond en lui jetant un regard meurtrier, « c'est une affaire entre lui et moi. »

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

"Ecoute, vu comme ça, on dirait vraiment que tu en veux à sa vie. Je peux pas te permettre de faire un carnage sans intervenir. »

Drago éclata d'un rire méprisant, zyeutant avec une consternation hautaine le visage de son ennemi.

« Ah, revoici Saint Potter le Sauveur des Âmes en Détresse ! Et t'as vu je rajoute de la Grandeur à ton Noble Titre avec mes majuscules ! »

« De quoi tu… ? Oh laisse tomber. Mais ne t'en prends à personne, je suis pas d'humeur à me battre là. » Soupira l'élu en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Drago pencha la tête sur le côté, sans remarquer que Blaise, bien à l'abri derrière Granger, se repaissait de la scène, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hé Potter. » Dit le Serpentard d'une voix hésitante. Son ennemi ne releva pas sa tête, perdue dans ses mains. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil méfiants autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne les regardait. Mais, bénis soient les dimanches ensoleillés, la bibliothèque était exempte même de sa propriétaire. C'est dire.

Drago se permit, par conséquent, de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour.

« Ça va, Potter ? »

« Hein ? » Fit l'interpellé en relevant brusquement les yeux, interloqué, tout comme Ron et Hermione. Drago grimaça.

« Je t'ai demandé si ça allait, Potter. »

« Ben… euh… oui… pourquoi… ? »

« Tu… avais l'air déprimé. Quoi, » fit-il en remarquant l'air dubitatif de sa Némésis, « je me soucie de mes ennemis moi ! Comme le proverbe ! » Il rougit et croisa hautainement les bras, comme pour défier quiconque le contredirait sur ce point. Harry eut un petit sourire. C'est qu'il pouvait être mignon cet enfoiré.

« Eh bien, merci de demander, Malfoy. Mais si tu veux que ça dure ça serait bien que tu arrêtes d'essayer de tuer les gens. »

« Mouais, on verra. Je pense pouvoir faire ça pour toi Potter, » conclut Drago avec un imperceptible clin d'œil qui, pas si imperceptible finalement, n'échappa ni à l'iris acéré d'Hermione, ni à celui de Blaise. Harry toussa, gêné, et s'en retourna à son livre alors que le blond s'en allait, mains dans les poches et sourire satisfait aux lèvres, rapidement suivit par Blaise.

« Hé Dray ! » L'interpella le noir une fois dans le couloir. « C'était quoi ça ? »

« Ça mon très cher Blaise, » répondit Drago avec hauteur, « c'est le début de l'accomplissement de ma mission ! »

« Attends, tu …ça veut dire que tu acceptes le gage ? »

« Que tu penses ! J'allais pas passer à côté d'une occasion aussi merveilleuse de m'amuser un peu ! »

« Pourquoi tu t'es énervé alors ? »

« Oh, pour la forme. Et pour mon entrée théâtrale dans la bibliothèque, entièrement programmée bien sûr ! »

« Drago Malfoy, parfois tu es un parfait enfoiré de putain de génie. »

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà Blaise. »

« D'accord, laisse-moi réfléchir. Huuuuum….Ah ! Kajsa Magnusson sort avec Leslie Winston !»

« Nooooooooon ? Le frère du copain de Meline ? »

« Mais ouiiiii ! Et il faut que je te raconte la dernière de cette dinde d'Elora Dane… »

Et c'est sur cette conversation hautement virile que les deux garçons s'éloignèrent vers l'extérieur, leurs silhouettes fébriles éclaboussées de soleil par les hauts panneaux de verre, se mouvant en direction du parc comme deux entités mythologiques de la nature qui prépareraient quelques desseins farceurs pour tourmenter les humains, candides et adorables jouets, prisonniers ignorants entre leurs mains fines et malicieuses, douces figurines de cire délectant leurs yeux malicieux et avides.

Harry, lui, s'interrogeait sur la conduite pour le moins… troublante de son plus grand rival. Est-ce que celui-ci essayait vraiment de faire ami-ami avec lui ? Ou était-ce encore un de ses pièges tordus ? Et dans le cas où la première option serait la bonne, quelle était la cause de ce soudain revirement ? Cela avait-il à voir avec le premier jour de décembre et la Semaine des Merveilles qui se préparait ?

Trop de questions dansaient la carioca dans sa tête, aussi il résolut en se massant les tempes de sortir prendre un grand bol d'air glacé sur son balai. Il prévint ses amis, Ron le suivant immédiatement, et ils sortirent.

Mais les interrogations lui tinrent bon jusqu'à fort tard dans la nuit, et c'est finalement à minuit, au matin du premier jour de décembre, que Harry tomba endormi et chassa les pensées tumultueuses de sa tête.


	3. La découverte

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, et une fois de plus désolée du retard...me tapez pas ! Laissez une review plutôt, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, incendiez-moi verbalement ! Ça me fera plaisir je vous assure !

Merci à **Divenah** ma très chère aimée pour sa correction et son autorité dictatoriale (« T'as pas écrit ? VA ECRIRE CLEM-CLEM ! ») et merci à vous pour votre patience !

 **Chapitre deuxième**

Le lendemain fut mémorable. Lorsque Drago s'éveilla, la première image qui se présenta à ses yeux fatigués fut la joyeuse figure de Blaise, les yeux étrécis et la bouche écumante. Le blond poussa un hurlement digne d'une Charlotte aux Fraises effarouchée et jaillit du lit en donnant par ce faire un formidable coup de boule à son ami. Même s'il n'avait foutrement aucune idée de ce qu'était une Charlotte aux Fraises.

« Nan mais ça va pas Dray ? T'as failli me tuer ! » Cria Blaise en se massant le front, crachant un peu de dentifrice sur la couette.

« Pourquoi tu me fais peur comme ça aussi toi ! J'ai cru que t'avais la rage ! » Se défendit – bien piètrement – Drago.

« T'es pas très net toi…Bref dépêche-toi de te préparer, ça commence bientôt ! Et tu dois me donner ton gage ! »

« Ah oui le gage… » Marmonna le blond en se remémorant le sien et se disant par la même qu'il avait complètement oublié d'en chercher un pour Blaise (et que l'auteure n'avait pas d'idée, accessoirement). Il se démêla de ses couvertures et s'habilla un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude (une demi-heure seulement) pour finalement arriver presque en courant à la Grande Salle où Dumbledore s'installait avant d'introduire la Semaine.

Drago jeta un regard à Potter, assis pile en face de lui, et lui fit un discret sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Il se dit que c'était un bon début, finalement, quand il vit le brun détourner brusquement la tête et rougir furieusement.

« Mes chers élèves, » démarra le directeur, ses yeux pétillants de malice, « j'ai le très grand honneur d'introduire ici la très bien connue Semaine des Merveilles. Certains d'entre vous ont travaillé dur tout au long de l'année pour repaître nos yeux émerveillés de spectacles grandioses, et même si je suis sûr que tout le monde mériterait d'être récompensé, seuls deux d'entre vous auront l'honneur de monter sur la grande scène pour confronter leurs représentations. Cher public de Poudlard, montrez-vous respectueux à l'égard des participants, soyez magnanimes, votez pour ce qui vous semble juste, et par-dessus tout amusez-vous ! _Videtur Scena_! »

Il brandit sa baguette et une explosion de paillettes dorées en jaillit et virevolta un instant dans la salle avant de se rassembler en un long ruban. La traînée d'étoiles rentra littéralement dans l'estrade sur laquelle était perché Dumbledore et la fit s'élever d'un bon mètre, formant ainsi une scène surplombant la Grande Salle. De lourds rideaux noirs tombèrent tout autour d'elle, privatisant de petits espaces sur les côtés et derrière en guise de coulisses, et un rideau rouge moiré tomba derrière le directeur, cachant l'estrade.

« Cet espace sera fermé jusqu'à l'avant-dernier jour. D'ici là vous avez tout le temps de préparer votre mise en scène pour le final, si vous êtes dans les finalistes. Les salles de classe sont ouvertes à tous, n'hésitez pas à vous renseigner auprès des professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall pour vous en attribuer une. Je vous remercie. »

L'intégralité des élèves se leva dans un brouhaha surexcité, et se dirigea vers les hautes portes. Sauf Harry, tout perdu dans ses pensées, ressassant encore et encore l'œillade étrange de Malfoy. Il était…séduisant ? Naaaan il préparait sûrement un mauvais coup ! Un très mauvais coup qui ferait une fois de plus sentir au brun tout le génie qui pouvait surgir de la haine. Un mauvais coup qui consistait à lui jeter des regards enflammés pour le tenir à sa merci totale, c'était complètement logique après tout. Après tout, car Harry était totalement incapable de résister à Drago Malfoy, quoi qu'en dise l'opinion publique.

OoO

« Hé Drago. » Blaise donna un coup de coude à son ami alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle. « Regarde la tête de Potter. »

Intrigué, le blond se retourna et vit son ennemi toujours accoudé à la table, les yeux dans le vague. Il pouvait presque deviner un léger rosissement, de là où il était. Il semblait rêveur, très paisible, hermétique au chaos qui se mouvait autour de lui, comme lové à l'intérieur d'une bulle fragile de bonheur. Le cœur de Drago eut un raté.

« Et il est comme ça depuis le début du discours, lui qui est teeeeeellement enthousiaste à chaque évènement il a même pas bronché ! Tu l'a ensorcelé ou quoi, » reprit Blaise avec un sourire moqueur sur la face, « pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ? »

« La ferme Blaise. Je lui ai juste fait un clin d'œil. »

« Ooooooh tout s'explique alors ! »

« Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes Zabini, » fit Drago de son ton de Malfoy – froid et aristocratique accompagné d'un savoureux petit regard dédaigneux. « Il y a quelque chose de louche. »

Blaise n'en sourit que davantage, nullement blessé par la soudaine distance de son ami. Il le connaissait bien, et avait eu l'occasion de contempler son masque de nombreuses fois. Le masque qui dissimulait ses véritables sentiments. Car trop honteux pour être dévoilés à la face du monde. Le noir plissa ses beaux yeux sombres. Est-ce que par hasard… ? Non, c'était une hypothèse, aussi insensée qu'irréaliste. Mais peut-être qu'en obtenant l'aide des bonnes personnes…oui, c'était vérifiable. Mais il allait devoir demander à…

OoO

« Hermione attends-moi ! »

« Ron je suis à cinq mètres de toi à peine. Tu ne vas PAS te perdre. »

« Oui mais avec tout ces pignoufs on se croirait à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! »

La jeune fille sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, et reprit sa courageuse avancée à travers la marée d'élèves qui se ruaient vers Chourave, Flitwick et McGonagall dans l'espoir d'obtenir la meilleure salle de classe pour représenter le fruit de leur dur labeur. Et inutile de dire qu'ils y mettaient de la hargne. Hermione aperçut même Kajsa Magnusson de Serdaigle presser une main sur sa joue dégoulinante de sang. Elle secoua la tête. « Quels fous, » pensa-t-elle en se retournant vers Ron.

« Tu as vu Harry ? »

« Non il est toujours dedans ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique…ah ! »

Ron tomba dans un cri, renversé par un nouveau raz-de-marée qui arrivait de la Grande Salle. Quand il fut passé, cependant, le hall fut totalement désert, les professeurs officiant au premier étage. Hermione releva son petit-ami et ils aperçurent dans toute sa splendeur un Harry bavant quasiment sur sa table. Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent sans qu'il ne remarque leur présence. Ron se planta sous le nez de son ami, qui réagit à peine.

« Hé vieux, » dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Mmmmmoui ? »

« Euh…faudrait y aller là. Tu t'en rends peut-être pas compte, sûrement, mais ça fait dix bonnes minutes que t'es là tout seul… »

« Ah bon… » Harry ne se départissait pas de son air rêveur, un peu niais même concéda Hermione en son fort intérieur. C'est là qu'elle commença, inconsciemment, à se poser des questions.

« Allez viens, on va aller voir le programme, » fit Ron en prenant son ami par le bras, ami qui sembla se secouer un peu les méninges et se leva prestement, sortant de son état d'hébétude.

Mais Hermione commença quand même à se poser des questions. Plus tard, elle se promit même de faire quelques recherches à ce sujet.

OoO

« Blaise…je dois t'avouer un truc. »

« De quoi ? Tu es amoureux de Goyle ? »

« Ha non berk ! Blaise ! Pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles ? »

« Ben j'imaginais la pire chose que tu puisses m'avouer…quoique j'hésitais avec Pansy. Et Dane. »

« D'accord tu es bizarre. Non, en fait, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai pas de gage pour toi… »

« Pardon ? »

« Ou plutôt j'en ai un qui repose sur mon gage à moi. »

« Je t'en supplie ne me dis pas que je dois séduire Weasley. »

« Mais NON Blaise ! Arrête d'imaginer le pire, ça devient très lourd. TU vas devoir m'aider à séduire Harr…Potter en te rapprochant de Granger. Sinon je te teints en roux pendant deux semaines.

« Tenu ! »

« Qu…attends quoi ? T'hésites même pas… ? » Le blond était stupéfait. Dire qu'il croyait prendre son ami de court en lui demandant de jouer les entremetteurs…voilà qu'il avait l'air terriblement satisfait ! C'était louche, si vous vouliez l'avis de Drago.

Blaise lui, était terriblement satisfait (C'est l'cas d'le dire…). Il allait pouvoir tranquillement aller voir Granger et s'assurer du bien-fondé des sentiments qu'il soupçonnait Potter d'entretenir à l'égard de Drago. Bien qu'il ne les comprenne pas trop, étant donné que les deux n'avaient fait que se cracher à la gueule dès lors qu'ils s'étaient croisés du regard. Peut-être qu'il était masochiste.

Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Granger de se fier à lui, mais Blaise ne se faisait pas trop de soucis de ce côté-là. Il savait la jeune fille dégourdie, presque aussi clairvoyante que lui, la rationalité et la logique lui interdirait de refuser l'aide et la complicité du noir.

Il sourit d'un air un poil sinistre. Ça allait être mouvementé comme semaine.

« Blaise tu fais peur. »

« Je sais ! »

OoO

Hermione aimait bien faire les choses dans l'ordre. C'est précisément pour cela qu'elle prit un bout de parchemin, trempa résolument sa plume dans l'encre – c'est fou ce qu'elle regrettait les stylos parfois. Tellement plus simple – et établit plusieurs étapes.

 _Mission : Harry et la chose. Une semaine._

 _Être sûre de la présence de la chose. Harry est-il vraiment amoureux ? De qui ?_

 _Effectuer un rapprochement avec la chose. Qui constitue l'entourage ? Comment se lier rapidement et efficacement avec lui ?_

 _S'allier avec l'entourage de la chose. Comment jouer les entremetteuses en duo ? Et ce sans se faire démasquer par Harry ou la chose ?_

 _Organiser le coming-out. Car c'est forcément un garçon. Et Harry ne s'en sortira pas tout seul sans un petit coup de pouce._

 _Agir RAPIDEMENT et EFFICACEMENT. Si possible avant la fin de la Semaine des Merveilles, parce que cet évènement festif est propice à la création de nouveaux liens, je me dois donc de l'exploiter un maximum._

Elle releva sa plume du parchemin et sourit, satisfaite, avant de le fourrer dans sa poche et de sortir en trombe du dortoir. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps, et évita savamment Lavande qui déblatérait une fois de plus sur son nouveau petit ami, un certain Octave. Dans le couloir, elle tomba sur Malfoy et Zabini qui venaient dans sa direction. Elle croisa le regard du noir, et y aperçut en un éclair une lueur de compréhension, voire de complicité. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'arrêta au bout du couloir et fit demi-tour pour les poursuivre lorsqu'ils eurent disparu de l'autre côté.

L'air complice de Zabini l'avait intriguée, elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle les retrouva dans le Hall, déserté des élèves, et décida vaillamment de les interpelle. A cinq mètres de distance pour plus d'effet théâtral.

« Zabini ! » Et ça fonctionna, sa voix résonna comme un avertissement. Elle en faisait peut-être un peu trop, songea-t-elle en se rapprochant, une image du Bon la Brute et le Truand lui revenant en tête.

« J'ai à te parler, peux-tu venir s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle fort civilement lorsqu'elle fut plus près d'eux. Ses yeux bougèrent rapidement vers Malfoy et se plantèrent à nouveau dans ceux de Blaise, faisant passer un message implicite trèèèèèèèèèès clair.

« Ah ! Oui, oui. Oui je… Drago je te rejoins d'accord ? » Sans attendre la réponse il s'en fut à l'autre bout du Hall en tenant Hermione par le bras. Drago, lui, haussa les épaules et s'éloigna sans chercher à comprendre.

« Bon, » fit Blaise quand ils furent seuls, « va falloir se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'on va faire pendant la Semaine Granger, parce qu'ils ne vont pas s'en sortir sans nous. »

« Ben ça… »


End file.
